A Canine's Bond
by LunarWanderer1420
Summary: For a time, they were all they had. Later, brother and sister were separated. And now, they seek to find each other once again. When they do, all might seem peaceful. However, new pieces come into play, threatening the relationship they once had. Can they overcome the obstacles they face, or will the person they once knew be lost to the changes they encounter?


**Hello, everyone! I now bring the rewritten story of 'The Half Breed's Sister.' After having reread it, I was dissatisfied, to say the least. I honestly did not know what I was thinking and decided it needed a makeover... and soon. So, here is the finished product of Chapter 1!**

* * *

_Chapter 1 - 'I will find you... I promise.'_

The moon hung low in the sky, enjoying the company that the stars provided. The moon was not yet full, a fourth of her beauty being covered by a dark veil. Golden eyes looked up at Grandmother Moon through the leaves and branches of the many trees surrounding her. Many would overlook her, had she not been leaning against the Tree of Life, where the half-demon, Inuyasha, had been sealed for fifty years. At the thought of the half-breed, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Slowly, almost hesitantly, she reached up and brushed her slim fingers over the indent of where the arrow penetrated the tree. Where the arrow had pierced through Inuyasha's heart... The female sighed deeply, letting her hand run down the tree's trunk.

"I wonder... How does it feel to live again?"

A rustle came from the foliage in front of her, and a voice along with it.

"Why do ye not ask him?"

Appearing from the brush was an elderly female. She wore an eyepatch over her right eye and the traditional dress of a priestess. Her long hair, gray with age, was held back with a white ribbon. Her aged face and eye showed that much hardship had been endured on her part, yet she still stood strong. Strapped to her back was a quiver of arrows and in her hand, a simple wooden bow.

The other female's lips twitched upwards in a small smile.

"If I knew where he was, then I would, Kaede."

Moving closer, Kaede's eyebrow rose.

"Ah, so the wolf demon speaks." Though her tone was serious, Kaede's sole eye held a playful gleam. A laugh erupted from the demon's chest.

"My, she is even capable of laughter!"

"My apologizes, Kaede, for seeming so... out of sorts for some time."

Kaede shook her head slowly, moving to sit near the girl.

"Ye have no reason to apologize to me, Keiko. It is only natural to act in such a way after discovering that Inuyasha roams this world once again, I suppose."

"Hmm..."

A sigh came from the elder's lips as she studied her lifelong friend. Even after fifty years had passed, Keiko had hardly changed. Her fiery brown hair reached her shoulder blades, a feature, Kaede was once told, that Keiko received from her mother. The demon, unlike in the days of her youth, wore the traditional armor and furs of a wolf demon. Her chest plate was mostly black, ending just above her navel. The fur she wore was much like her hair; a bright brown that could be mistaken for a dark red. Scars littered Keiko's body, Kaede noticed sadly, more than the previous time the priestess had seen her. Most were faded, but three stood out amongst the rest. One was thin and traveled the length of her right eyebrow, the other being jagged and lengthy on her left shoulder blade. Yet, the worst of them all hid under her armor; two scars creating an 'X' on her side. Around her neck was a leather necklace with a small lotus charm, a fang resting on either side of it. A cord was wrapped around her left wrist, bearing the white half of the Yin-Yang symbol. Golden orbs, much like those of Inuyasha's, looked up at the moon, distant as thoughts of her past stirred underneath them.

"Kaede?" Keiko said quietly.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe... That Inuyasha will be happy to see me?"

Kaede was shocked to hear such a question from Keiko. Where had such uncertainty come from, to make Keiko ask something like this?

"Of course he would. He is your own flesh and blood, is he not? Why do ye ask such a thing?"

Keiko nodded, letting out a breath that resembled a laugh.

"He and I did not separate on... the best of terms. Who knows how he would react when we see each other."

Kaede frowned at the demon, a stern tone coming over her voice.

"Be that as it may, he is still your brother, Keiko. I know that Inuyasha may be brash at times, but he would not leave someone so dear to him to fend for herself if he had a choice. If what I think is correct, then he regrets not being able to say goodbye to ye."

Keiko let out a shaky breath, staring at her friend with respect and sadness. A part of her knew that Kaede's words were true, but Keiko held insecurity close, afraid that Inuyasha may not receive her as warmly as she hopes. However, she was willing to let go of the dark thoughts if it meant being able to find him without fear. A moment passed as the two females held each other's gazes, silent words being said with a simple look. Keiko stood and moved closer to Kaede, never breaking eye contact. Leaning down, she pulled the old woman into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Kaede. Thank you... for all that you have done." Keiko mumbled quietly, resting her chin on Kaede's shoulder. Kaede smiled, returning the embrace.

"Ye never have to thank me, Keiko."

The demon pulled away, a mischievous grin finding its way to her lips.

"Then you will have to get used to it, old friend, because I will never stop doing so."

Kaede laughed, leaning back slightly with a joyful smile. She did not retort, knowing from experience that arguing was futile. Keiko allowed her gaze to wander back to the moon.

"Kaede, do you think that Inuyasha is gazing up at the moon at this very moment?" Keiko asked, leaning against Kaede's side gently. The priestess glanced at the girl beside her, placing a hand on the demon's warm one.

"Aye, I believe that he is, Keiko. For all we know, he might be thinking of ye, as well."

Keiko chuckled, a certain gleam appearing in her golden eyes as she gazed at Grandmother Moon.

"Gazing at the same moon... If we are, then we really aren't too far apart then, are we?"

Silence settled among them as they looked up at the dark abyss above them, one thought coming to Keiko's mind.

_'I will find you... I promise that I will, Brother Inuyasha.'_

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 1 is a-done! I hope you leave a review and tell me what you think! I don't write for reviews but I surely appreciate them. Well, until next time! Ja ne~**


End file.
